The Not Human
by Semerket
Summary: Feathers are annoying... More than once, it becomes very apparent that Shayera is not a human. (femslash)


Pairing: Shayera/Diana (FEMSLASH)

A/N: Another pairing that could use more fics. So instead of bitching that they don't' have more I decided to make my own contribution. Here it is. Oneshot. HAPPY IDF!

* * *

**The Not Human**

**By Semerket**

**Shayera Hol was not human.**

She was from a planet called Thanagar. For the most part, Thanagarians were a lot like humans, but there were also a lot of serious differences- the wings being the most obvious physical difference. However, there were other things too, little things; things that were only noticed after knowing a person for a time and growing accustomed to their quirks and habits. She looked human, sounded human, and after spending so much time around them she even smelled human, and for all intents and purposes was generally thought of as being a human, a human with two large feathery accessories. But that didn't change the facts.

**Shayera Hol was not human.**

She was reminded of this rather alarming truth while grabbing a tray in the mess hall one day.

"Shayera, are you alright?"

She spun around and was suddenly face to face with Diana, aka: Wonder Woman. She felt her heart beat faster as she shifted uncomfortably under the other woman's intense scrutiny. To say that Shayera found Diana intimidating would have been an understatement, but she managed to play it cool anyway. "I'm fine."

"Really?" The Amazon was skeptical, and even more noteworthy to Shayera was the concern in the woman's voice.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Was there something stuck to her face?

Diana said nothing and directed the redhead's attention to the floor with a gesture. Shayera looked where the amazon was pointing. Lo and behold, there lay a small gray feather. Well, there was no arguing that it wasn't hers. Having feathers wasn't that different from having hair. Surely even Miss Tall-Dark-and-Impossibly-Gorgeous occasionally lost a hair. Not everyone had the luxury of being a princess _and_ perfect. Pffft! Shayera felt herself get a little jealous as her green eyed monster threatened to rear its head.

Shayera shrugged nonchalantly. "It happens." The redhead reached down and picked up the source of the woman's concern. She twirled it in her fingers for a moment before tossing it in a nearby waste receptacle. Assuming that this conversation was over, she turned back towards the lunch counter. That was when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Diana again_._ "Yes?" Shayera stared at her expectantly.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

She responded curtly, "Of course. Why do you keep asking me that?" _Why do you keep second guessing me?_

"You look a little peaked, Shayera. Why don't you sit down for a bit." She could tell the Amazon spoke in what she thought was a polite tone, but to Shayera the suggestion sounded more like a command.

"Excuse me?" Shayera crossed her arms as she studied the raven-haired woman.

Wonder Woman pointed to the floor again. This time Shayera noticed three more of her feathers, and those three feathers were near more feathers which were near… more feathers. Shayera's heart sank as she realized that she had left a long trail of gray feathers in her wake. How awkward. No, it wasn't awkward; it was _humiliating_. The redhead's eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

She shifted one of her wings forward and studied it. The feathers were frayed and battered; she could see where quite a few had already fallen off. She tentatively tugged on a few, and much to her annoyance, they came out easily in her hand. This undoubtedly gave the Thanagarian a disheveled appearance which contributed to Diana's disquiet.

Shayera shut her eyes for a moment as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She had wondered why she couldn't kick this annoying little headache that she had woken up with. This explained _everything_. She felt a warm hand gently grasp her forearm. "I'll walk you to the medical bay." The Amazon was so troubled over it. It irked the redhead. She also thought it was kind of cute. Just a little bit anyway.

The redhead sighed. Would it even be worth it to argue with Diana? Maybe she could explain, "No, I… well _we_… I mean Thanagarians… Sometimes we…" Shayera sputtered nervously as she wondered what Diana was thinking. Did she think it was gross? Or weird? Should she run and get a vacuum and pray that no one else noticed? Apparently she didn't have to explain because before she could continue, Flash came to a dizzying halt in front of them.

"Shayera! Girl, are you molting or what?!" He exclaimed, "I followed the bread crumbs!" Grinning, he held up a fistful of gray feathers. Thank goodness for Wally! At least she wouldn't have to worry about a vacuum now.

"Oh, thanks, Wally." Shayera reached her hands out for the feathers. Wally pulled them to his chest possessively and shook his head.

"Oh no! These are mine now. I'm going to make a Shayera pillow." He winked.

Shayera couldn't help but chuckle at his childlike enthusiasm.

Diana's eyes blinked with the dawn of understanding. She may not be native to Man's World, but they had birds on Themyscira too. "Oh, is this normal for your kind?"

**Shayera Hol was not human.**

She turned beet red and shifted uncomfortably, "More or less, yea. I haven't had to deal with it since I came to Earth though…"

"I see." Diana nodded sympathetically as she pulled her along gently by her arm. "I'm still walking you to a Doctor."

"Diana…"

"You still look peaked."

"But…"

"No, buts. Even if this is normal for your people, it normally wouldn't happen _here_. Are you getting proper nutrition?"

Shayera balked and then laughed, "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"You're looking much smaller too." Diana complained as they headed out of the mess hall.

"No. That's just because I have less feathers." Shayera stopped, which forced the Amazon to turn and look at her. She put her hands on her hips, "Look, I appreciate your concern, but I really don't need medical attention." She felt mildly ridiculous as she said this because she could tell that feathers were floating off of her like snow.

"Then you should head back to your quarters to rest. I will bring you something to eat."

Bossy much? Before Shayera could respond the Amazon had already turned on her heel and was heading back towards the mess hall. The redhead rolled her eyes and went back to her room. That woman had a lot of nerve. It was times like this when Shayera was reminded that Diana was a princess. She was kind, but accustomed to getting her way. She glanced behind her and noticed a red blur moving about. Her new trail of feathers was gone. Would Wally really make a pillow? Shayera hoped he didn't have a Hawkgirl shrine in his room somewhere…

The first thing Shayera did when she had some privacy was take something for her headache. Her head wasn't the only thing bothering her anymore. Now she was beginning to notice stiffness in her wing muscles. She felt the urge to lay down and the couch was looking pretty inviting. No sooner than she had gotten comfortable did she hear the door chime. She forgot that Diana was coming.

Shayera opened the door and sure enough, there was Diana holding a tray and a drink. She invited her inside and thanked her. She noticed Diana hadn't brought anything for herself. "You're not hungry?"

"No, I ate earlier."

The redhead felt awkward. Shayera wasn't sure what to say. She was never really that close to Diana. "Um… have a seat." She offered.

Diana glanced around and swiped some feathers off of a recliner before she sat down on it. Shayera noticed for the first time that there were feathers all over the place. It looked like a large scale pillow fight had taken place all over the room, with the bedroom being the epicenter

She sighed tiredly. "Sorry," She stared at her food as she blushed, "About the mess, I mean."

Diana shook her head, "You don't have to apologize."

Shayera studied her salad for a moment. She noticed that Diana seemed to have made an effort to select nutritious things. She wasn't sure if she should be annoyed or flattered by that. She started eating.

"How long will this go on?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "It depends. I'd say another week, maybe two tops. Then they'll grow back in."

"I see." Diana picked up a large feather off the armrest and ran her fingers across it.

"Do you?"

"Excuse me?"

The redhead smiled. "Why do my feathers interest you so much?"

Diana shrugged in a very un-ladylike way. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah. It's a bit itchy and sometimes I get a little sore, but it's really just more annoying than anything."

Once the Princess' curiosity regarding her wings had been sated, conversation resumed in a more normal way. After there was finally a break in their conversation, Shayera glanced at the clock- it was after five. They had talked for a long time. Well, longer than could be considered normal for them. The redhead had enjoyed the other woman's company and was surprised that she didn't really want her to leave yet.

Shayera shifted on the couch. Reaching out her arms she stretched her back, resulting in a loud cracking noise. This sound was punctuated by the surprised (and annoyed) yelp that the redhead involuntarily let out.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Your back is bothering you." The amazon answered the question for her.

"A little."

The princess let out a low snort of disagreement. "Need a back rub?"

"Uh…" She had not expected that question.

"Lay down on the couch."

"That won't be necessary, Diana. But I appreciate the offer."

The amazon rolled her eyes at the redhead's stubbornness. Without a word Diana got up and moved over to Shayera. "Lay down."

Now Diana was being annoying again. She crossed her arms, "Hey bossy lady you-"

She let out a surprised yelp as she felt herself being lifted. Shayera found herself laying on the couch on her stomach before she had been able to process what was happening. She could hear Diana laughing at her. "Hey! You can't just… grab people and… and… and flip them!"

"Actually, I can. We are very good at this on Themyscira." The amazon's strong hands were surprisingly gentle as they kneaded her shoulders. The Princess proceeded to give her a backrub to end all backrubs.

"No, you can't just…" The redhead shuddered as she forgot to be annoyed. All protests died on the redhead's lips as Diana managed to find and stimulate just about every pressure point on her back and wings. Shayera wasn't sure how long her masseuse had been at work because she eventually nodded off.

**Shayera Hol was not human.**

It had been about a week and a half since Diana had given Shayera a massage, and life had resumed its usual course.

When super villain, Black Adam, was defeated while temporarily distracted by a swirling gale of her feathers, she realized she probably should just take the week off. Normally an embarrassing defeat was only for the defeated, but apparently that wasn't always the case. She learned that there were also embarrassing victories. Now that her annoying trial had finally ended, she had a new one to deal with: regrowth.

It itched like hell. Shayera spent a large percentage of the day picking the itchy little casings off of her newly grown feathers, but there were places she couldn't reach so she just had to deal with it.

"Diana?" There was surprise in Shayera's voice as she opened the door.

"Hi," The amazon studied the redhead, "We haven't been seeing much of you lately. Thought I'd stop by and pay you a visit. I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"Oh no. I just wasn't expecting any visitors. Come in."

As Diana crossed the threshold into the living quarters she noticed that the room was no longer covered in feathers. The amazon studied her momentarily, "You're looking much better now, Shayera."

The redhead chuckled. "Yea, they finally came back in."

Then she added, "And you're looking much larger and healthier."

Shayera frowned. "Was that a dig about my weight? Are you calling me 'fat'?"

"Uh…" The amazon's eyes widened. "No, I meant that…"

Shayera laughed and waved it off, "Oh, I know what you meant, silly. I'm just teasing you. So…" She scratched at her wing absently as she felt an annoying twinge of itchiness. "How have you been?"

"Oh, pretty good. " Diana went on to talk about herself, but Shayera missed most of it because all she could think about was how badly she wanted to just reach around to the back of her wing and scratch it excessively, but she wouldn't do that in front of Diana. She would have to settle for trying to discreetly rub it against the couch.

"…And then Wally and Bruce said that," The Amazon paused, "Are you alright?"

_No_! "Uh... yea."

"You seem itchy."

She sighed, was it that obvious? "There are a few spots I can't reach."

"Need assistance?"

She let out a surprised bark of laughter and put her hands up. "Oh no. But I appreciate the sentiment."

The amazon smirked and made a turning motion with her finger. "Turn."

"What?" The redhead was baffled.

"Let me see." The raven-haired woman insisted.

"No." Shayera crossed her arms. "Why do you care, really?"

"You shouldn't be scratching it, it's bad for you. And you could be damaging the feathers."

She laughed incredulously, "It's not your problem, Diana."

"You are so proud. Just turn around and let me scratch it for you. You know it's driving you crazy."

She couldn't fault that logic. However, the embarrassment that would ultimately ensue was not something she wanted to deal with either.

"It's just us you know. It's not like Bruce is sitting here taking pictures."

"Fine." Shayera grudgingly turned.

Diana could see the problem zone immediately. There was a large patch of feathers at the back of Shayera's wings where the feathers still had hard little casings on them. They were most heavily concentrated near the base of the wing where it connected to the redhead's back- which explained why she couldn't reach them very well. Diana pulled one and it easily came off the feather. Diana continued to carefully pick them off, smoothing out each new feather as she did so.

Shayera blushed as she shuddered involuntarily at the attention she was getting. She prayed the amazon didn't notice that. Of course, Diana was just being a good teammate, but she couldn't help but wonder if she understood the connotation of her actions. Of course, she didn't! The redhead mentally berated herself. She wasn't a Thanagarian. Normally only members of the immediate family or more typically- her mate, would do this. It was often considered an intimate activity. 'Preening' was the word humans used to describe it. Not for the first time since her arrival on Earth, Shayera missed her planet.

**Shayera Hol was not human.**

_Several months later…_

It had taken quite some time for Shayera to accept that Earth was the planet that she now had to call home. She thought of her home world often and missed it. She especially missed the seasons. Thanagar had its seasons just as Earth did, but it had never occurred to her that her body would adapt so well to this new planet's cycles. As a matter of fact, she adapted a little too well for her liking.

It was a _certain_ time of year.

She remembered the first time she experienced this on Earth. 'Spring' was what the human's called it and just like on Thanagar, 'spring time' was the preferred mating season for most species that fell into the mammalian and avian categories. Unlike Shayera, her human friends (and some aliens) were not impacted by the seasons in this way. Shayera, however, didn't have that luxury. Even in space her body knew it was spring on the continent she frequented most.

So she was irritable all the time.

It was bad enough she had to ration out her time between combat training and fighting nefarious meta-humans, but now she had this incredibly awkward distraction to deal with. She was just leaving a founders meeting when she turned a corner and collided with Huntress. Black Canary and Diana had been walking beside Helena during the collision.

"Oof!" Helena put her hands up to slow the speed-walking Thanagarian. "Sorry, you okay?"

Shayera snapped, "Watch where you're going!"

"Hey." Dinah frowned, "It wasn't her fault. You were actually the one that ran into her."

Shayera realized she was overreacting and immediately apologized.

"Are you PMS'ing?" Helena whispered to her conspiratorially.

Shayera blinked, "Is that some kind of text message?"

She was rewarded with snickering. "No! Ya know, it's like," She lowered her voice, "it's a monthly thing…"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't Thanagarian chicks get hormonal once a month?"

"No."

"Well consider yourself blessed!" There was a rowdy chorus of laughter followed by friendly pats on Shayera's back as the trio continued on their way.

**Shayera Hol was not human**

She smiled glumly and headed up to the gym. The only thing that helped get her mind off of _certain_ things was a dizzying workout followed by a hot (or sometimes cold) shower. She had been working on her punching bag for about a half hour when she heard a voice.

"Shayera."

It was _that_ voice. She turned to look at her solicitor. "Diana."

"I need a sparring partner and you're the only one that isn't paired up." Diana suggested. Shayera paid attention to her surroundings for the first time since she'd began her workout. The amazon was right. Helena and Dinah were off in a corner as they squared off and Batman was practicing with Flash. Shayera knew she should decline, but she didn't want to appear rude. She looked thoughtful for a moment before finally deciding to say 'no'.

"Sure that sounds great!" She blurted enthusiastically, as she wondered what the hell had gotten into herself.

She had been sparring with Diana for less than ten minutes when she felt an urge. It was so powerful it almost made her fall over. She paused suddenly and stumbled.

The Amazon relaxed her stance came over to her. "You okay?"

She glanced at Diana. It was something about this time of year. The hormones compelled her to seek out a mate with certain traits: strength, good health, stable, good looking, protective, fierce, a talented and agile flyer, and damn it if Diana didn't meet ALL of the criteria. Then she felt it. The compulsion! She was already doing it before she could stop herself. Shayera was already composing a suitable apology as she felt herself give in to the need. She'd fought it for too long and could no longer deny it.

She leaned in and wrapped her arms around the Amazon and held her. Shayera sighed contentedly into Diana's bosom as everyone in the gym stopped and just stared at her. Not returning the embrace, Diana just stood there as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Um, Shayera, I believe you are… _hugging_ me?" Diana was pretty sure this didn't qualify as a combat maneuver. Or maybe it did, it had certainly stunned the amazon into inaction.

Dinah and Helena just stared in awe at what they were witnessing. Bruce seemed equally confused and Wally was grinning dreamily.

She pressed herself against the amazon harder. "You're really soft." That was so NOT the apology she had been ready to blurt out or the forgiveness she was prepared to beg for. Why was

she still holding onto the amazon like she was the last piece of driftwood after a shipwreck?

**Shayera Hol was not human.**

Diana reached up and grabbed Shayera's arms with the intention to pry them off of herself. She chuckled and tossed a glance at Helena, "You and Helena are playing a trick on me, aren't you? You two always plot against me." The Amazon was a little startled by how hard Shayera was holding onto her. Shayera reached up and grabbed one of Diana's arms in an attempt to halt it. She squeezed the toned muscle.

It was time for the apology. "You have really… nice arms. Nice, strong… tanned arms." That was _not_ the apology either. Oh, God! Shayera felt herself blush as she realized she was making a noise.

"Are you _purring_?" The amazon was so confused it was almost charming.

It was actually more like cooing, but it did sound like a purr. "You're cute when you're confused." No, no, no, no, no! The Thanagarian felt like she was possessed. Diana was now more concerned than anything. Clearly the redhead's brain was broken. She was determined to pry the redhead off now. Diana took a stop forward which only encouraged Shayera to press against her in a way that was blatantly not platonic. Now the amazon was officially weirded-out.

"Shayera, let go!" Diana blushed.

"I'm really sorry, Diana. I…" She still had not released her grip. "I can't help it." She needed something soft to hold and the Amazon would have to do.

The princess pulled Shayera's arms away, but the redhead batted her hands off and grabbed Diana's midsection again. The amazon frowned. "This isn't funny, Shayera."

The redhead laughed incredulously to keep from crying. "I _know_."

"Then let go." The Amazon struggled again, but the Thanagarian wrapped her wings around Diana. The raven-haired woman looked at Helena and Dinah and mouthed the word 'help'. The two seemed to come out of the fascinated stupor they had both fallen into at the odd scene playing out before them.

Helena approached Shayera, "Shay, what are you doing? Let go of the princess already."

Shayera's tone was irrational and accusatory, "She's mine, you slut! Go find your own!"

Helena, to her credit, tried to remain calm and access the situation. Dinah failed right out of the gate as she just stood there and laughed hysterically at the slut remark. She laughed harder as she heard Wally exclaim 'Oh snap!' Wally was buckled over with laughter too. Bruce frowned at their immaturity and went over to help. Helena wanted to laugh too, but Diana was clearly unhappy and now Shayera seemed unhappy as well.

"Uh… one, I'm not a slut!" Helena said an annoyance, "And two, you need to let go of Diana."

Diana frowned, "Helena, I don't know what's going on, but your proximity to her is making her squeeze me harder." It was getting difficult for the amazon to breath. Shayera wasn't as strong as Diana, but she was much stronger than the average human and quite capable of cutting off the air to Diana's diaphragm. And the Thanagarian's wings were very warm and were making the amazon feel overheated.

"You don't have any wings." Shayera seemed a little disappointed at that revelation as she rubbed Diana's back gently. "But that's okay, we'll figure something out…"

Diana's eyes bulged at the redhead's ramblings. The amazon tried to take a step back and stumbled slightly as Shayera was practically embedded against her. "Guys, do something!" The amazon hissed. This wasn't funny anymore.

Wally and Dinah were still laughing.

Bruce's serious reply did nothing to assuage their giggles, "Sexual assault- of any kind, is no laughing matter." It actually made the giggles worse.

Diana grimaced. "Uh, I wouldn't go _that_ far, Bruce."

"Yea, she could remove me if she really wanted to, but clearly she doesn't. So leave us alone already." Shayera screamed internally at herself. Who was this strange woman that had clearly taken possession of her body? She was _never_ going to live this down. She just hoped Diana wouldn't be afraid of her after this.

"Actually, I'd rather not have to hurt you, to remove you." Diana replied.

Aw, Diana was so sweet. Even in the face of _this_. Shayera felt warm. She felt a rush of heat pass through her entire body. She shuddered and gazed into the Amazon's eyes dreamily.

"Uh…" Was the awkward sound that Diana made. The look she was getting made her feel very uncomfortable- well more uncomfortable than she already was anyway. "I'm not sure I like the look in your eyes…" Before she could finish her sentence the redhead was kissing her.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Helena nodded to Bruce as she grabbed one of Shayera's arms and Bruce grabbed the other to try and pry her off. Breaking the kiss, she squealed in irritation. "No!"

"Ah… ow…ow…" Diana snapped, "Just let go of her." Now the redhead was squeezing her even more desperately. She could feel her fingers digging into her.

"Shayera, why are you doing this?" The amazon sighed exasperatedly. She had a pretty good idea as to what the answer would be though. It was hard to mistake the irrational lust in the redhead's eyes or the searing kiss the amazon had just enjoyed. Oops. Well, not _enjoyed_ so much as 'endured'. Diana mentally corrected her own Freudian.

"It's the season."

"So it could have been anyone of us?" Diana gazed around.

"Um no."

"Then why me?"

She balked at the absurdity of her question, "Because you're _you_!"

"So you can't remove yourself from my person?"

"Remove me?" She seemed baffled by such an outlandish inquiry.

The redhead gazed up at Diana and began to whimper a little. Uh oh. Now the amazon felt guilty. Bruce whispered something to Flash right before the speedy man took off in a blur.

"Why do you want to remove me?" She grimaced at the pitiful sound that was her own needy voice. Shayera shrieked internally at her own words. Of course, Sane Shayera understood perfectly, but apparently Hormonal Harriet had not received the memo.

"Um well…" Diana thought about it for a moment and realized that it was an excellent question. Why indeed? Fortunately, she was saved from answering that question as Flash had returned. He poked Shayera in the forearm with an epipen.

He explained apologetically, "Sorry, but you're going to take a short nap."

**Shayera Hol was not human.**

It had been one of the worst days of her life. Truly. It may even be worse than the Thanagarian invasion! Over a week had passed, but Shayera was too humiliated to leave her quarters. She snuck out late at night and early in the morning to get food, but kept to herself as much as possible. She'd even made up excuses to avoid the last few Founders' meetings. Thankfully, her ex, John, had not witnessed it firsthand. She had never been that way with him since they had been an item for a brief time during her 'off' season. Thank god this didn't happen every Earth year.

After the 'incident', she had awoken in her own bed. She had immediately called Diana to apologize, but the amazon had clearly been avoiding her. Not that she could blame the woman that she'd practically assaulted in the gym in front of everyone. Well, it wasn't in front of _everyone_, but rest assured that they ALL knew about it by now if Dinah and Wally's big yaps had any say about it. She could tell by the odd and slightly terrified look she'd received from Clark the other day that he knew too. Well, of course he knew- he was a Founder.

For the most part everyone had been polite enough to give her space. Wally had even seemed hopeful that if he stalked her enough she might do the same thing to him. Fat chance. He couldn't fly and didn't have Diana's big… blue eyes and silky black hair- and oh boy it was time to stop this train of thought before she went on a hormonal rampage. Apparently, she had fixated on Diana, so there could be no one else at the moment. However, in all honesty this was hardly a freak accident. She had already been attracted to the amazon for some time anyway, but the addition of the unrelenting hormones had severely hampered her inhibitions.

Shayera curled up on the couch with a book while she tried desperately to get her mind off of a certain person. She winced when she heard the door chime. She rolled her eyes. Now she'd have to talk to someone. She carefully opened the door partially and poked her head out apprehensively.

"Diana!" Her voice was a surprised squeak. She had heard nothing from the woman all week, even after leaving her over a dozen apology messages of varying degrees of patheticness.

"Shayera." The amazon was looking at her shoes. "I uh… wanted to come in and talk to you."

"I think it's best if you talk from right there."

The amazon was stubborn. "I'd rather not have this conversation in the hallway."

The redhead sighed, "Alright." The redhead backed away from the door and went to stand on the other side of the room. "Aren't you concerned that it might happen again?"

The amazon just shrugged noncommittally as she closed the door behind her. _What the hell did that mean?_ Shayera wondered. Diana could be so hard to read at times.

"I wanted to apologize to you."

The redhead was stunned, "To me?" She laughed. "I'm the one that should be apologizing to you!"

The amazon shook her head, "No, you already apologized. I should have called you before now."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because I…" The amazon blushed, "I wasn't sure if I wanted you to be sorry."

"What?"

"I've been thinking, and I realize that you are going through a..." Diana wasn't sure how to put it, "Mating season of some sort…" Shayera sighed and blushed as she allowed Diana to continue, "And I'm not sure if you remember, but you kissed me and uh… well I… I mean you… it was…"

Of course, Shayera remembered the most humiliating day of her life. And of course, she remembered those perfect soft lips. Then Shayera had an epiphany. Diana _wanted_ her! The raven-haired princess was trying to express an interest although doing a remarkably poor job of it.

"Diana, what are you saying _exactly_?" Shayera said impatiently. She didn't have time for any bullshit. She was horny.

"I want to kiss you again." The woman admitted shyly.

The redhead felt a rush of heat consume her again. Uh oh. She knew what that meant now.

"Diana you need to leave!" She snapped irritably.

The amazon's expression went from hopeful to confused and eventually to hurt. "Oh. I'm sorry if I have offended you, it was not my intention. I am not trying to take advantage of you-"

"No, you don't get it. I'm going to jump your bones again if you don't leave now." If anyone was going to be taking _advantage_ it was going to be Shayera.

The amazon's mouth formed a comical 'O' shape as she realized why Shayera was agitated. "I guess I'll be leaving then," She headed towards the door and paused before opening it, "Unless you wanted me to stay?"

Shayera blinked in a shocked stupor as she held the reigns of Hormonal Harriet to keep herself from surging forward. "You _want_ to stay?" She had to confirm this.

The amazon blushed prettily. "Well, I find you attractive and…" Diana decided to stop muttering, "I would enjoy spending the night with you." Gotta love that amazon bluntness.

The rush intensified at Diana's admission. Shayera felt like she was going to explode. "Diana," She was trying not to pant like she had been running on a treadmill for an hour, "You have to understand something about _this_," She gestured to herself. "Once I get started there will be NO stopping me. No reversals, no mind changing. We'll need to _finish_. We must finish." She sighed,

"I won't quite be myself. I'll be aggressive and demanding and out of control and… yea." She hugged herself and stared at the amazon expecting her to suddenly see reason and leave.

She didn't realize what affect her words were having on the other woman.

Diana's shy look was now replaced with a cocky smirk, "I can handle you, Lieutenant."

Shayera's last coherent thought was 'smug bitch!', but it was quickly erased as she let the urge drive her into the amazon's arms.

There was kissing. The first kiss was tender, but that quickly changed as it became hungry and desperate. There was a clashing of teeth and the ripping of clothing. Shayera's senses were a hectic blur. She wasn't really sure how they had made it to her bed; she vaguely recalled straddling the amazon. Diana must have carried her at that point because Shayera was quite content to do it on the living room floor, or in the cafeteria, or during a Founder's meeting. It didn't matter anymore.

She had been pleasantly surprised that Diana hadn't held back on her because of her strength. She had used it quite effectively to keep the redhead under some semblance of control and to even at one point, restrain her wings to keep them from flapping uncontrollably and demolishing everything in sight. Her favorite part had been when the amazon had pinned her to the bed and had her way with her. Shayera thought that her sheer aggression would make her the top by default, but apparently Thanagarian hormones were nothing compared to amazon strength.

When Shayera woke up she was tangled up with Diana and they were both a hot, naked mess. Her eyes sought out the Amazon's face, but the raven-haired woman was already awake. She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Diana." Her voice was hoarse from overuse.

The amazon was smirking now. "Shayera."

The smirking annoyed her immensely even if it was cute. The redhead tried to sound exasperated and failed, instead she sounded sleepy and content. "What are you smirking at?" Diana rumbled slightly beneath her wing that she'd draped over the woman. "What are you laughing at?"

"Look at the room."

Shayera turned her head and surveyed what was left of her bedroom. It looked like ground zero with shreds of clothing (hers mostly), blankets, and feathers strewn about the room. Never mind, that just about everything that wasn't bolted down had found a new place somewhere on the floor. Even the lamps on the night stand were now MIA. She blushed and laughed out loud. "Oops!"

**Shayera Hol was not human.**

"So…" The amazon winked. "Are you feeling less amorous today? Has your brain resumed its normal thought processes now?"

"Ha!" The redhead rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Yes, my carnal needs have been sated… for a little while."

The amazon's eyes bulged. "Seriously?" Shayera had the stamina of a freight train.

"No. Well, yes and no."

"Do you still feel the same way about me? Or is it gone now?" The amazon tried to hide the uncertainty in her voice. Shayera wanted to lean over and kiss those pouty lips, but decided to answer the question instead.

"Look, Diana, the hormones just amplify physical stuff. They have nothing to do with my feelings for you."

"So you've already been attracted to me for a while then?" Diana had that smug look again- the _infuriating_, adorable, look that made her so very kissable.

"I'd rather not validate your ego any more than I already have." Shayera said testily as she studied her fingernails.

The amazon laughed. "You did." She grabbed Shayera playfully and pulled her in closer and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I am a _princess_. I am quite popular with the ladies on Themyscira too." She nipped at redhead's neck.

Shayera laughed and swatted her playfully, "You are such a _dog_."

Diana arched an elegant eyebrow, "Actually, I prefer the term 'big player'."

She was completely scandalized. "I had no idea you were like this!" Who knew the quiet, thoughtful princess was this sly?

She said innocently between kisses, "Like what?"

"Smug, cocky, and infuriating!" Pulling back, Diana grinned at her for good measure. "Ugh!" Shayera was exasperated.

"You know you like it, Shay."

The redhead pouted, "Yea, well… you don't have to keep rubbing it in."

"Actually, I think I do…" The redhead perked up as she felt Diana shifting from her position on the bed.

"I didn't say you could go." She complained.

"Ha! Okay, your majesty." Diana laughed at the redhead's outburst, "I just needed to get in a better position.

Roll over on your stomach."

"But I…"

"Just do it and quit complaining."

Shayera did as requested, "You are a very bossy woman, you know that?" Then she felt Diana's skillful hands kneading the muscles in her back. "Oooh… Yerssss…" As she made her way to her wings, the redhead was positively purring.

"Shayera, I think you lost quite a few feathers last night." Diana observed.

She chuckled. "You and my feathers. Well, there was quite a bit of friction." She realized that there were feathers all over the bed too. Her feathers had, in a way, brought them together.

They both groaned when they heard the phone ring from some place on the floor. Shayera reluctantly peeled herself away from her godly masseuse to search for the nagging device. She managed to root it out from under the bed. Lord knows how it found its way under there.

"Yes?" Shayera couldn't keep the impatience out of her voice.

It was Batman. "I need to speak to Diana."

She rolled her eyes, "So why didn't you call _Diana's_ phone?"

"This is her phone."

"Well," The redhead blushed, "That's because it looks just like mine."

"Mhmm." Bruce had a tone.

"What?" She sounded defensive.

"I know she's with you."

"How do you know?" Shayera said in annoyance.

There was an awkward pause, "You were very loud."

Shayera turned beet red and she could hear Diana laughing. She just handed the phone to the amazon and went about the arduous task of finding the remnants of her clothing.

She listened to Diana. "Okay, thanks, Bruce." She turned to Shayera with a frown.

"I take it you have to leave?"

"Yes, my mother is calling."

"I see." Shayera had managed to find a robe- there wasn't much left of what she was wearing the night before. She looked a little awkward in it because her wings made her look like a hunchback. The Amazon was standing in the middle of the room with the sheet wrapped around herself and looking like, well like a goddess. "Diana, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

Diana smiled, "Doing things in reverse are we? You Thanagarians are kind of backwards. On Thanagar, do you sit upside when you're eating too?"

Shayera laughed out loud, "Better late than never."

The amazon shrugged. She had that smugness again, "I _guess_ that's true."

"You guess!?"

"I think one dinner date sounds nice."

"Only one?"

"Well, I would like to have more sex on the others."

**Shayera Hol was not human.**

After more kissing than necessary, Diana had managed to extricate herself from Shayera. Cleaned up, and fully dressed she made her way down the hall towards the communicator. She was intercepted by Wally on the way.

"Diana! How's it going for my favorite amazon?"

"Good."

"So…" He was smiling from ear to ear. "You and Shayera?"

"What? How do you know?" Diana wondered if everyone had stood outside Shayera's quarters with their ear to the door.

"Well, you have something in your hair."

"Oh?" Diana reached up, but couldn't find it. "Where?"

Grinning, he plucked out a very large gray feather that had decided to hitch a ride. He handed it to her. "Congratulations." He said with a wink and disappeared in… well, in a flash. She blushed furiously as she held the feather. She resumed her trip down the hall and as she twirled the feather in between her fingers she brought it up to her nose. It smelled like that soap Shayera used. She chuckled as she considered the facts.

**Shayera Hol was not human.**

But she was close enough.

* * *

The end.

Hope you enjoyed.

A lot of this fic was actually inspired by my parrot's strange hormonal moods. ;-) So I give him partial credit for being my muse.


End file.
